<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problem Child - Hajime Iwaizumi x Reader | COMPLETED by IppenX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260038">Problem Child - Hajime Iwaizumi x Reader | COMPLETED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IppenX/pseuds/IppenX'>IppenX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ain't nobody telling me Iwa-chain isn't a total softy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV First Person, Relationship built from 0 bc that's how I roll, They fight but they also kiss don't worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IppenX/pseuds/IppenX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Protecting someone who doesn't want your help is hard, but ... protecting someone you love without telling them? Iwaizumi had to agree, it was not only impossible, it was also going to drive him insane sooner or later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a cross-posting account. I'm primarily active on Quotev.com, where you can find me under the same username [IppenX].<br/>Link to original post: quotev.com/story/10556333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch break started less than a minute ago, but Oikawa already popped his head through the door of Iwaizumi's classroom: "Iwa-chan, can I toss for you?"</p><p>"Sure." Iwaizumi mumbled, already standing up to grab his gym bag - it's not like this was anything new. The two of them played volleyball through every lunch break, and Oikawa was extremely pleased with the fact that he got such a reliable practice partner;  if he was honest with himself, he knew that Iwaizumi was probably the only person on earth whom he could get to give up their break for volleyball every single day.</p><p>Well ... almost ever day.</p><p>On most days, the two of them made it to their gym undisturbed, but every now and then, there would be special occasions which Oikawa called "drama days" - and it would soon prove that day was another one of those.</p><p>It happened just as they were going down the stairs, almost making Oikawa believe in in déjà-vu ... because it literally always began the exact same way:</p><p>"Hey, did you hear about the fight in the cafeteria?" A student passing by whispered to another.</p><p>Iwaizumi turned his head, his eyes instantly going into high alert mode: "When!?"</p><p>"J-just now ..." the same student mumbled, wondering why that suddenly mattered, but he would never know ...</p><p>... because by then, Iwaizumi was already running towards the cafeteria as if his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"You damn bitch!"</p><p>I ducked, avoiding a fist to my face and kicking up at the same time. Zero point one second later, my well-aimed foot hit the guy in the stomach, sending him a few steps back. "I'll take that as a compliment," I said, laughing as I glanced at the crowd gathered around us.</p><p>"I swear, I'll kill you!" He yelled out, dashing into me again.</p><p>Just as I was about to punch him again, a strong pair of arms grabbed me from behind and pulled me back.</p><p>
  <em>Oh come on Iwa, the fun literally just started ... urghh.</em>
</p><p>"Show's over ... move along, everyone." He yelled out, clearing his way among my first year classmates.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I don't exactly blame them for being intimidated by a third year ... a muscular Godzilla like you, even.</em>
</p><p>He released me from his grip once we were out in the hallway, but immediately grabbed my hand and continued to drag me behind him.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, it's okay Iwa ... I know the drill: you're gonna take me to the gym where there's no one around so you can get mad at me, then I'll tell you I don't care, then you'll say you'll tell my mom about it, and by then Tooru will hopefully pop up and get me off the hook like last time.</em>
</p><p>And would you look at it, I was completely right: he led me to their gym, slamming the door right behind me:</p><p>"What did you think you were doing?!"</p><p>"Trying to punch a guy that cut in line, until <em>someone</em> felt the need to interfere!"</p><p>"Of course I had to interfere, I can't let you get in fights all the time, damn it!"</p><p>"Why not?! Are you afraid I'm gonna hurt someone?!"</p><p>"No, I ... urghhh, why do you have to be so impossible?!" He grunted, clenching his fists.</p><p>"You're the impossible one! If I could beat someone up properly just once, then people would stop starting shit when I'm around and I wouldn't have to do it again! But noooo, Iwa has to be the mature responsible guy and drag me away like a hissing chihuahua!"</p><p>He sighed, his voice calming down to an almost pleading tone: "Hey ... come on. You can't fight everyone who does something wrong, or expect people to behave better because they'd be afraid of you. Please ... stop playing vigilante and just tell the teachers if someone's doing something wrong."</p><p>I shook my head, shooting him an ice-cold glare: "I think we both know how much "telling the teachers" is worth."</p><p>The resolve in his eyes faded away immediately, replaced by pain and regret: "I didn't mean it that way, I'm so-"</p><p>"This conversation is over." I cut him off, turning around and sliding the doors open. "Feel free to call my mom if you want to, it's not like I care."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Utterly defeated, Iwaizumi stared after her as she walked away, not once looking back.</p><p>Oikawa watched him from the gym storage room, keeping quiet until he was sure she was far enough:</p><p>"Iwa-chan ... your approach is downright horrible."</p><p>"Oh ... then what do you think I should say to her?"</p><p>"Well, you know ... maybe something like: <em>it's not them getting hurt I'm worried about, it's you?</em>"</p><p>"I'm not saying that."</p><p>"Then, how about: <em>Please stop getting in trouble because I've been in love with you ever since we were kids and seeing you like this hurts me?</em>"</p><p>"I'm not saying that either ... and I think I told you to shut up about my feelings, dumbass."</p><p>Oikawa sighed, shaking his head: "Look ... she's not the crybaby from the house down the street anymore. I'm just saying, I think it's time you stop playing her brother and start being her lover instead."</p><p>His face instantly turning red, Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa:</p><p>"If you rhymed that on purpose, you're dead to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi almost didn't want to go to the rest of class after the break: he couldn't bare to listen to the rumors about the fight once again, but somehow Oikawa managed to drag him back and push him into his classroom.</p><p>Practice wasn't easy either - he knew everyone had heard about it, even if the third and second years were keeping quiet. The first years, however, lacked even that common sense.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-senpai, I heard you dragged a girl away from a fight again today?" Kunimi asked, grabbing everyone's attention.</p><p>"Uh ... yeah."</p><p>"Was it really the same girl as last week? Do you know her? What's her deal? I hear she's always getting into fights ..."</p><p>"Yes ... and yes ... and uhm-"</p><p>"Kunimi, that's enough." Oikawa interfered, trying to save Iwaizumi from having to go on.</p><p>But at that point, he had already had enough of everything for the day, and he didn't feel like putting up a front anymore. He sighed heavily, looking at Kunimi with listless eyes: "That is the end result of someone being bullied for years, and then deciding to pick up boxing as a hobby. So lesson learned, kids - don't bully people, or else ... you'll end up with whatever broken concept she is."</p><p>With that, he was done. He picked up his jacket and headed out towards the clubroom without another word.</p><p>Behind him, Kunimi stood terrified, trying to apologize to Oikawa: "I ... I didn't know, I'm really sorry!"</p><p>"It's okay, just ... don't do it again. She's our childhood friend, and Iwa-chan was the one always protecting her from the bullies, so ... he's really sensitive about this. Don't bring it up again and you'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Heading straight home after class, I was hoping I'd get there before either mom or dad got back from work, but that proved to be nothing more than wishful thinking.</p><p>"Hey ... I'm home." I mumbled as I walked in, seeing their jackets in the hallway.</p><p>"Welcome back, dear.... Hajime called me, I think we need to talk about something."</p><p>"I'll be right there, mom." I called out, dropping my things off in my room and heading to the kitchen, only to be greeted by the smell of sushi and disappointment looming in the air. I sat down at the table, looking at both of them: "There was a girl in line in front of me, and a guy cut in before her. Just so you know, I <em>did</em> ask him to step away politely, but he told me to get lost, and he called the girl in front of me a bitch ... so since he wouldn't leave on his own, I dragged him out myself. And about 10 minutes later, the prince on a white horse showed up to save the day and make sure your stubborn daughter didn't get in trouble with the principal. Any further questions?"</p><p>My dad sighed, moving around a salmon roll on his plate: "Dear, your mother and I are really saddened with this ... yet again. Violence is never the answer, when will you get that? If you keep doing this, you're no different than those who bullied you in middle school!"</p><p>I can't tell what exact expression that elicited from me ... but it must have been close to a death stare. I finished the rest of my plate in silence, stood up from the table and looking at both of them, tried to explain myself for the last time:</p><p>"I am <em>nothing</em> like them. First of all, I never start trouble on my own. Second of all, I'm only punishing those who have done something wrong. And third of all, I would never seriously hurt anyone - but you wouldn't know that, would you? Because Iwa feels the need to stick his nose in my business every damn time."</p><p>Moments later, I slammed the door of my room closed, pulled out my boxing bag and started hitting, watching the course of my punches in the mirror behind it. Every now and then, I met eyes with my reflection, causing me to smile in self-assurance.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not wrong. The strong are valued and respected, that's just how life works ... and if they don't get that, it's their fault. I'm finally one of the strong ones ... finally.</em>
</p><p>The fights with my parents really weren't that big of a deal for me - sure, they didn't appreciate my change of personality ever since I started high school, but I told myself they'd surely get it eventually. Iwa, on the other hand, was a much bigger mystery to me.</p><p>
  <em>I just don't get it ... he was always strong. He always stood up for me. Why doesn't he let me do that same thing for others?</em>
</p><p>I shook my head, throwing another barrage of punches at my bag.</p><p>
  <em>It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care if we've known each other for 10 years - he crossed the line today. I'm mad at him, and there ain't a chance in hell he's getting out of this one easily!</em>
</p><p>And so, I dragged out the number one weapon in any woman's arsenal: the silent treatment.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Without a clue what awaited him in the near future, Iwaizumi came home from practice, reassured his mom that the fight wasn't as bad as she thought, took a long shower and wandered aimlessly into his room, knowing well enough he wouldn't be able to fall asleep any time soon.</p><p>A soft sigh escaping his lips, he sat behind his desk and dug out an old notebook from the bottom of his school drawer. He carefully flipped through the pages, some already yellow from how much time had passed, some a little crumpled in anger, some permanently damaged by tears - but he tried to keep every single one together, no matter how much glue and scotch tape it took: because after her, this was the most important thing in his life. Sure, Oikawa was an amazing friend and he knew him almost as long as he's known her, but he still couldn't help but value his own feelings a little more than their friendship - selfishly so, he knew that much.</p><p>But there was no denying the fact that the notebook in his hands held some things not even Oikawa knew about. Iwaizumi was okay with that, though. He realized that even the best friendship probably didn't come with full disclosure, so since he pretty much told that dumbass everything about her, he thought it was fine if there were a couple things he never shared with him ... but it hurt him far more to know that he'd never be able to share them with her either.</p><p>Letting the notebook fall to his desk, he forced himself to smile, resting his hand over his heart.</p><p>
  <em>Why ... why don't you see how much you mean to me? Why don't you let me care for you anymore? Why don't you let me get you out of trouble? Why ... why don't you see that I love you?! You used to rely on me all the time ... and it hasn't even been a full year since you followed us to Seijoh, but I ... I already feel like I can't even get close to you anymore.</em>
</p><p>He vividly recalled the day during her last middle school summer break when she told him that she started out boxing because she wanted to be a stronger person once high school came around, the memory flashing before his eyes like it were yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>If I knew it would end up like this ... I would never tell you that I thought it was a good idea.</em>
</p><p>A tear rolling down the side of his face, he picked up a pen, found the first empty page in the notebook and did what he'd been doing for almost 6 years: writing down everything he felt in his heart, but didn't have the courage to say to her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, Oikawa eyed Iwaizumi as he stuffed his gym clothes into his club room locker. His shoulders were slumped, his gaze was glued to the ground and he hadn't said a word since they left practice ... and Oikawa wouldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Hey, Iwa-chan, I was think-"</p><p>Iwaizumi shivered, his shoulders slumping even lower, as if he was trying to hide from Oikawa's loud, cheerful voice.</p><p>Oikawa sighed, the usual care-free tone leaving his voice. It was time to get serious now, he could read that much from the atmosphere. "Iwaizumi."</p><p>Still nothing. His friend closed his locker, messing with the lock just to avoid facing him.</p><p>Oikawa bit his lip, another sigh leaving his lungs - he knew it was serious, but he didn't think it was <em>that</em> serious. He realized he'd probably make the situation even more uncomfortable for both of them, but ... that was his best friend, sulking before his very own eyes. He had to do what he had to do, plain and simple. Without warning, he reached out, grabbing Iwaizumi's shoulder:</p><p>"Hajime."</p><p>"Last time you called me that, you were mad because I was crying after we lost to Shiratorizawa last year."</p><p>"Well now I'm mad because you won't tell me what's going on."</p><p>"Nothing's ... nothing's going on."</p><p>"Then why won't you look at me?"</p><p>Iwaizumi caught his breath for a moment, but continued to stare at the wall past Oikawa.</p><p>Shaking his head, Oikawa let go of him. "So what, you'd rather I'd go ask <em>her</em> about it?"</p><p>"No!" Iwaizumi called out, reaching out before Oikawa could go anywhere. "I mean ... what makes you think she has something to do with it ... ?"</p><p>"Oh for heaven's sake, what are you trying to pull here?" Oikawa mumbled, sounding mildly agitated. "You're missing tosses, you don't run up to block, you don't show up at lunch, you're not in class when I come looking for you, you haven't been talking to me, or anyone for that matter, and if you stay up late one more night, they're gonna send animal control down here to pick up a raccoon on the loose - and you're gonna tell me it's got nothing to do with her? Hell, man ... there's not another person in the whole universe who could get to you like this."</p><p>And that was the moment when Iwaizumi broke down. He faced Oikawa, and before he knew it, tears were streaming down the sides of his face: "She ... she hasn't said a word to me ... not since ... then. I can't ... Oikawa, I can't ... I just can't take this! I didn't mean to upset her, I ... I just wanted to ... you know, I wanted to help, I really ... I really-"</p><p>Oikawa cut him off, throwing a towel his way: "Then go tell her. Right? Apologize ... and maybe add a line or two about your feelings, okay?"</p><p>Drying off his tears, Iwaizumi shook his head: "That, I can't do."</p><p>"Iwa-chan, that's stupid."</p><p>"No ... that's my last bit of common sense."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I said no, Oikawa. Bothering her when she didn't want me to is what got me into this mess in the first place ... and I won't ever do that again. I'm in love, not an idiot."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Well, sometimes it's hard to tell the difference."</p><p>"Just ... don't worry about it. I'll get over her."</p><p>"Pretty confident, are we?"</p><p>"I can do it, you know ..."</p><p>"Yeah ... your three past relationships say otherwise."</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, putting on his jacket. "You're not gonna give me a break, are you?"</p><p>"If you want a break from me that badly, you can go pick up our uniforms from dry-cleaning." Oikawa grinned, handing him the receipt with the shop's address.</p><p>Startled, Iwaizumi took it from his hand: "You know what ... any distraction's good right now. Want me to leave them here?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I'll head home then." He said, waving as he casually turned around and walked out the door ... down the hall and behind the corner near their shoe lockers. He waited and carefully watched as Iwaizumi came by only a minute later, slowly put on his sneakers, threw his volleyball shoes in the locker and headed out the school gate.</p><p>Oikawa counted to a hundred, then left his hiding spot, walking out on the street in the opposite direction his best friend took just moments ago.</p><p>"God bless whoever put the closest dry cleaner's in the other direction, eh?" He mumbled to himself, picking up his pace to a slow jog. He was heading home alright, just not his home.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take him much to get to Iwaizumi's house. A little out of breath, he stood before the door, ringing the bell three times - his signature style.</p><p>"Tooru! So nice to see you! But ... Hajime isn't home yet?" Iwaizumi's mom greeted him at the door, inviting him inside.</p><p>"I know, he volunteered to pick up our uniforms. But I've got a problem here, and I need your help."</p><p>"Oh, what happened?"</p><p>He smiled, answering with a playful voice: "Iwa-chan let me copy his notes because I fell asleep in class, and he told me not to forget to give him his notebook back, but you know how clumsy I am with that stuff ... I completely forgot, and now he'll get to tease me again - unless you let me quickly jump up into his room and don't tell him I was here!"</p><p>Iwaizumi's mom chuckled, pinching Oikawa's cheek: "You silly boy! You had me worried there for a second! Go, go, go, stick it somewhere on his shelf, you know he won't notice!"</p><p>"So we made a deal?"</p><p>"What deal? You're not even here, son!"</p><p>Smiling thankfully, Oikawa ran to Iwaizumi's room, reaching for his desk drawer as soon as he stepped in. "Please, please ... just tell me he still writes those stupid letters to her ... where is it now- oh. Oh. Oh!" He smiled victoriously, pulling out a beat-up notebook from the very bottom. "Great. Now, part two ..." he mumbled to himself, shoving the notebook into his bag and leaving the Iwaizumi household as quickly as he got there.</p><p> </p><p>He continued walking down the street, remembering all the fun memories he had shared there with his two best friends as he past the 14 houses it took to get from Iwaizumi's house to hers. He bit his tongue as that thought crossed his mind, smiling at the afternoon sky: "No, you two poop-heads, there are 17 houses between mine and Iwa's, because dog houses count too!" He whispered into the wind, his smiling growing even wider. "Ah, she used to be so fragile. Who would have thought that the girl arguing for equality of dog houses would end up giving us both so much trouble."</p><p>"You still talk to yourself when you're thinking about something, Tooru?" A voice came out from behind the door just as he was about to ring the bell.</p><p>"Ooops ... sorry, sir! Let's just pretend you didn't hear that." Oikawa smiled as her dad let him inside.</p><p>"Tooru? We weren't expecting you for dinner!" A surprised voice came from the kitchen.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting myself either! And if you say my name any louder, I'm sure she'll jump out a window just to get out of talking to me."</p><p>The dad smiled, patting him on the back: "So that's why you're here?"</p><p>Dead serious, Oikawa nodded: "Yes. It's an intervention, sir."</p><p>"Well, go on ahead then. She's in her room."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, thinking I heard something through the music blasting in my earphones. Leaning back, I was just about to throw another punch at my boxing bag when someone suddenly grabbed me around the waist, lifting me into the air as my earphones went flying out my ears from the sudden jolt.</p><p>"Oooo, Bon Jovi? Good one."</p><p>"Put me down, Tooru, you idiot!" I grumbled, jokingly throwing a soft punch at him.</p><p>"Naaah, you're easier to deal with like that. If I get you back on the floor, I'm gonna need some safety guarantee."</p><p>I tilted my head, sticking out my tongue at him: "Just because I don't wanna talk to you doesn't mean I'm gonna punch you, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," he said, sitting me down on my bed and taking a space on my chair across from me. "So ... since when do you not wanna talk to big brother Tooru?"</p><p>"Oh, since you're coming over as Iwa's negotiation department."</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"Just admit it, he put you up to this."</p><p>"He didn't."</p><p>"Well either way, you're wasting your time. I don't have any beef with you and we're still friends as far as I'm concerned, but I don't need you coming here to make excuses for him."</p><p>I watched him as he sighed, looking through the window behind me. "Well then ... change of topic, I guess." His gaze wandered around my room, stopping on my boxing bag: "Why do you always get into fights?"</p><p>My nerves on edge, I was ready to get back at him any second now ... but I sensed no pity in voice. No sarcasm, no patronizing, no nothing - just an honest question. "Because I want to stand up for people ... because someone showed me how important that is," I answered, letting my defenses down ... because if nothing else, an honest question deserved an honest answer.</p><p>"And why did you start boxing?"</p><p>"So I can actually stand up to the bullies when I run into them."</p><p>"And the bullies, why did they pick on you? Or anyone else, really ... why do they do that?"</p><p>"They want validation, or attention, or both." I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders. "What's your point, Tooru?"</p><p>Without a word, he stood up from my chair, reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook that looked like it had survived the dinosaur extinction.</p><p>"My point is that everyone has a reason for doing the things they do. Here's his," he said, throwing the notebook into my arms before turning around and leaving my room without any other explanation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>His reason.</em>
</p><p>I flopped around on my bed for the billionth time that night, pushing my face into the pillow.</p><p>
  <em>His reason?! I know his damn reason, he's an overprotective piece of shit, damn it!</em>
</p><p>Turning to my side again, I stared at the alarm clock that just moved past midnight on my table ... and I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to the notebook beside it.</p><p>
  <em>Ahhh, screw it. It won't kill me to see what's in there.</em>
</p><p>I got up, pulling the blanket over my shoulders as I perched myself up on my chair, turning on my reading light. I reached for the notebook, a heavy sigh leaving my lips as I flipped it open to the first page.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Today, you got mad at Oikawa for getting a daisy stuck in your hair. But you looked cute with it. You would get mad at me too if I told you that, so I won't tell you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Wh... what?</em>
</p><p>I stared at the writing, my gaze landing on the date below it.</p><p>
  <em>That ... no, I don't get it. That's from the summer before they started middle school!</em>
</p><p>Nervous and uncertain, I flipped a few pages, skimming through the notes:</p><p>
  <span class="u">My teacher saw us at the playground yesterday, and today she asked me if you are my sister. I think it would be really cool if you were my sister, because then, I'd get to see you all the time, and you'd have to always pick my side when Oikawa and I would get in a fight!</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I can't believe you want to go to Kitagawa Daiichi too! And you even said it's because you're proud of me and you want everyone to know that we're best friends!!! I'll be the best friend ever, I promise. I don't know ... just, for some reason ... the thought of you being proud of me makes me so happy, I have no words for it.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Today, I saw you in our uniform for the first time. During the entrance ceremony speech, Oikawa was making plans on how we could tease you, but ... I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You were beautiful. So beautiful. And I think you smiled at me, twice ... I wish you'd smile at me more. I wish I would be the only one you'd smile for.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">You got bullied today. I can't even bring myself to say that out loud. I chased them all off, but what I really wanted to do was ... punch their faces. Or something. Or anything. I can't believe anyone could be so mean to you.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">You're still getting bullied ... a lot, actually. I hate it. I hate everything. I hate the kids calling you names. I hate the teachers for not doing anything to help. I hate everyone who hurt you ... I would never hurt you. I wish I could make it so no one would ever hurt you. I wish I could hug you and hide you from the rest of the world.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Oikawa said I was being a pain in the ass today. He said I wasn't supposed to look so gloomy on our first day of high school, but ... I couldn't help it. I was thinking of you the whole time. I barely got used to seeing you on the hallway during each break, and we already graduated, and now you're all alone, and I ... I don't even know what's worse - me not being able to protect you anymore, or me not being able to see you as often. I miss you, I really miss you ... and that's stupid, because we saw each other after school, and you said our uniforms looked great, but all I could think about was how nothing could ever look half as great as you ... it's really stupid. My heart screams whenever you're around, and I think I finally know ... why I even started writing these in the first place. I think I finally realized that ...</span>
</p><p>I shivered, the blanket sliding off my shoulders as I instinctively slammed the notebook shut. Breathing heavily, I looked around me, closing my eyes to try to wake up from whatever nightmare I was in.</p><p>
  <em>Iwa, no ... you can't ... Iwa ... please, no ... this can't be true!! Please ...</em>
</p><p>Slowly, I opened the notebook back up on the page I closed ... but the writing on it was still the same:</p><p>
  <span class="u">I think I finally realized that I love you. That felt so great to write ... I've said it to myself a million times, I think. I love you. I love the way you smile. I love the way you make serious arguments for silly things. I love how you look up to me. I love how you rely on me. I love all the weaknesses that you hate so much. I just ... I love you. I love you so much, it feels like it'll drown me. But you'll get mad at me if I tell you that, so I won't tell you.</span>
</p><p>Almost forgetting how to breathe, I finally let out the breath I was holding in. My fingers traced over the paper, feeling the unmistakable marks of water damage.</p><p>
  <em>Iwa, were you ... oh my god, Iwa, you were crying ... because of me.</em>
</p><p>I didn't want to read more of it. I didn't need to read more of it. I got the point ... but I couldn't bring myself to close the notebook. Page after page, I looked at every note he wrote for me, barely able to read some of them in full:</p><p>
  <span class="u">I thought first year of high school was too soon to get a girlfriend, but Oikawa didn't think so, apparently. He set me up with someone, and ... I think I'll have to tell him about ... about you.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I have a girlfriend now. She's not you. She's really sweet, and kinda cute, and ... and she's not you. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. She doesn't deserve this ... but every time I look at her, all I see is how she's not you. When we kissed for the first time, she said I was a great kisser ... but all I could think of was how much I wanted it to be you.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I talked to your mom today ... she said you're still getting bullied ... but you told me that the bullies have stopped talking to you. Why did you lie to me? Did you think I didn't care? Did you think you were dragging me down with your problems? Because you're not, and I do care ... you're all I care about. I wish you could talk to me about everything ... without worrying about me.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I broke up with my girlfriend ... and I told Oikawa why I did it, but everyone else has no idea, and they just think I'm an idiot ... but I don't regret it. I mean, I regret going out with her, but I don't regret falling in love with you. Darling, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>D-Darling?! </em>
</p><p>I clutched my hands over my chest, trying to stifle the weird warmth that word left inside my heart as I read on, captivated by this open, emotional side of Iwaizumi I never knew existed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">We didn't make it to nationals in our first year ... who would have thought. Oikawa was a mess, and I was pretty upset too, but ... when we walked out of the gym, you were there, waiting for us, and you hugged me and said I was the best spiker in the whole world. Darling ... in that moment, I really felt like I was on top of the world. I had you in my arms, and that ... darling, that's all I ever wanted.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I ... I almost don't want to write this, but ... I got a new girlfriend. Way to start the second year, huh? I feel like such a jerk for trying to get over you ... no, actually ... I feel like I'm cheating on you, darling. I told that to Oikawa and he said I was being an idiot .... but he said the same thing when I told him about my secret journal, and ... I guess there's no helping that, is it?</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">We walked home from school today ... you and me ... and my girlfriend and Oikawa. Darling, would you be mad at me if I said that listening to you talk about how you think you might be allergic to only one specific breed of cat was better than all the shopping stories she makes me listen to? Of course you would be, who am I kidding. And you'd tease the hell out of me for it too.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Darling, I love you. I love you so much. I hope you'll come see us play in the Prefecture finals this year too.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Today was ... one of the worst days I've had this month. We lost the finals. Oikawa cried like a little kid. I cried too. My girlfriend dumped me ... but that almost feels like a good thing. It's almost like I'm all yours again, darling. She said she couldn't stand how much attention I was giving to my best friend ... and I was so confused because I thought she was talking about Oikawa for a second. I really don't see you as my best friend anymore ... you're the love of my life, there's no way I could see anything else when I look at you, darling. I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">The three of us walked home together again. You asked if we remembered the game we played when we were little: the one where we'd count to three and then all of us would shout a secret at the same time. You said you'd do the countdown this time. Oikawa yelled out that he was afraid of never beating Ushijima. You screamed at the top of your lungs that you're coming to Seijoh next year ... and I said I had a new girlfriend. I felt so embarrassed, to be honest. Darling, I don't know what I'm even doing. Loving you is so hard ... because I know you don't see me that way. But I keep thinking that maybe, someone else will, and I'll get used to them and ... and ... I don't know. I'm sorry.</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Well ... so much for getting used to someone. Not only am I single again, my ex also thinks I'm a cheater ... because I called her by your name when I kissed her. I don't know what happened, I think it's just ... the stress of third year, and seeing you every day again, it makes me feel so weird ... it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again. I didn't think this was even possible. Oh, and ... I heard you got in a fight today. I have to ask you what happened, if someone is picking on you again, I'll ... I'll ... I'll put them in a hospital if they don't leave you alone.</span>
</p><p>My hands were shaking as I flipped the page, noticing last week's date at the bottom of the next note:</p><p>
  <span class="u">Darling, I'm sorry. Today, I dragged you away from another fight, and ... I think Oikawa is right. I think all of this would be easier if I just told you what I really feel, why I don't want you getting into fights ... but I can't. I spent 6 years hiding my feelings from you, and ... on one hand, I think it's best if it stays that way. But on the other hand, I sometimes wonder ... if I could ever make you love me. If there's anything I could ever do to change the way you see me.</span>
</p><p>After that, there was only one note left ... dated to the day before yesterday.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I've never felt more miserable in my whole life. You haven't talked to me. You haven't even looked at me. I thought I knew better ... I thought I was supposed to at least protect you, if I couldn't love you ... but you don't want my love, and you don't want my protectiveness either. I ruined everything ... but it almost kinda fits a loser like me. Darling ... I'll always love you. Even if you never smile for me again, I ... I don't think there's anything on this Earth that could make me forget the days when you did smile for me. I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry.</span>
</p><p>I stood up, my head spinning as I picked up the notebook, gently closing it in my hands.</p><p>
  <em>Iwa ... it wasn't you who was the idiot. It was me. I hurt you, I ... I had all of this right before my eyes, and I never noticed.</em>
</p><p>Without a second thought, I slipped out of my pajamas, quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and a thick hoodie, pulled out a pair of gym shoes from the bottom of my closet and sat on the window shelf - my phone in one hand and Iwaizumi's notebook in the other. Holding my breath, I pushed the window open and jumped down, up and running to his house as soon as I hit the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running up to Iwaizumi's house, I turned around the corner, jumping up as I ran into his backyard just in time to grab the lowest branch of the tree growing next to his window. I pulled myself up, careful not to lose the notebook which I shoved into my hood for the time being. Four or five branches later, I sat on eye level with his room, trying to see if he was asleep or not. I couldn't make out if the pile on his bed was him or just a few blankets thrown together, so I moved closer, making the somewhat risky jump from the end of the branch and onto his window shelf without much effort - it was something I had been doing ever since we were kids either way.</p><p>Just as I was about to silently knock on the window pane, a sudden ray of light blinded my eyes. A moment later, I saw him standing at the door, walking in from the hallway with his hair wet, wearing nothing but shorts and a towel over his shoulder. Our gazes met and he froze for a moment, staring at me like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. I never considered this, but holy shit ... he's really hot.</em>
</p><p>Before I could think any further, he leaped forward, opening the window and pulling me inside with the steady grip of his arms: "What do you think you're doing?! You're gonna get a cold, or you could have fallen down, or ..."</p><p>"Well ... I'm not the one opening windows half naked." I mumbled, wondering if he even realized my face was pressed against his bare chest the entire time.</p><p>"Oh." He let go of me, stepping back and turning around to pick up the towel he had dropped on the floor behind him. Still averting his gaze, he ran the towel through his hair a few times and then dropped it on his chair before stepping over to his closet to pull out the first T-shirt his hands landed on.</p><p>If I weren't watching him as carefully, I probably would have missed the flush of red covering his cheeks. I sat down onto his bed, my gaze still glued to him.</p><p>
  <em>Come on ... I have to start somewhere.</em>
</p><p>I opened my mouth, hoping he'd notice I had something to say - but he kept fiddling with the T-shirt in his hands, not once looking over at me, so I decided to just get on with it:</p><p>"Why are you taking showers at two in the morning?"</p><p>He sighed, finally putting on the shirt and sitting on the other edge of his bed, a fair distance away from me. "I couldn't sleep."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe because my best friend hasn't spoken to me in a week?" He mumbled, sounding more defensive than usual.</p><p>I lowered my gaze to the the floor, kicking air with my feet. "Your best friend, huh? That's not what you called me in here." I said, my voice unwavering as I took the notebook from my hood and handed it to him without looking up.</p><p>His breathing stopped for a second as I felt him take it out of my hand. "That ... How did ... It was Oikawa, wasn't it?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"That bastard ... I should have known." He mumbled, leaving his words to fade into the awkward silence that suddenly fell between us. After what felt like a century, he spoke again: "Look, I'm sorry ... I didn't mean it. It's nothing serious."</p><p>
  <em>Don't ... don't do this, Iwa. Just please, don't do this. It's pathetic.</em>
</p><p>I shook my head, feeling the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes as I looked up at him: "So it's all just a joke now? Oh, I'm sorry if I misunderstood pages and pages of letters to me that I would have never seen if Tooru hadn't meddled with them! I'm sorry for thinking six years worth of tear-soaked paper was something serious! I'm sorry for seeing a side of you you've never shown to anyone and thinking you really meant it! You're pathetic, Iwa ... you really are." I paused, my voice fading as the tears started to fall from my cheeks. "You wrote all those things, and now you're just gonna say they don't mean anything? That's ... horrible of you, actually."</p><p>"Fine! Fine ..." He mumbled, looking at me with tears in his eyes as well. "I love you! I absolutely adore every single thing about you! You were all I ever wanted before I even knew I wanted anything! Is ... is that what you wanted to hear?"</p><p>I pulled my knees up to my chest, shaking my head: "No ... but it's better than lying to me for six years. I hate you for doing that."</p><p>"Why? What difference would it make if I had told you?"</p><p>"I don't know! There's difference it makes, okay? I don't know. If you had told me, I could have gotten angry at you, I could have said yes, we could have had something, maybe we'd be a couple right now, but I can't know that, can I? Because you never told me!"</p><p>"But ... you don't see me that way. I know you don't."</p><p>I sighed, my gaze locked with his: "Look ... I might be at fault for being blind, but so are you for not even presenting yourself as an option."</p><p>"Could ... could I ever be an option you'd chose?" He asked, his voice merely a whisper as the question hung in the air between us.</p><p>I stared at him, my heart beating a little faster than I'd want it to.</p><p>
  <em>Iwa ... you're so close right now, and yet ... it feels like you've been gone somewhere far away for a long time ... but it's like ... it's like you're turning around, finally calling back to me.</em>
</p><p>Finally, I looked away, unable to bare the sight of his teary eyes any longer. "I don't know. You're the one with prior relationship experience, shouldn't <em>you</em> know how to get a girl?"</p><p>"Yeah, but you're not just any girl! You're ... well, you're you. And you know what that means to me by now ..." He mumbled, trailing off as his voice got quieter. I felt him get off the bed ... and a moment later, he sat down right next to me, hesitantly reaching out to pat my head.</p><p>I pulled my knees even closer, hiding my face in uncertainty. "Yeah ... I know."</p><p>"Even if I tried to hit on you ... there's nothing I can tell you that you haven't read already. I think you're beautiful. I think you're funnier than Oikawa, even though he'll kill me if I say that. I think no one knows me as much as you do. I think it's because for as long as I remember, you've always been there, right next to me, or chasing right behind me, or ... running up the street, waiting for me to catch up. It's not like I woke up one day and realized I was in love with you ... I just ... fell into it. Little by little, slowly and silently ... and when it finally hit me how much I wanted to be with you ... it felt like it was already too late. It felt like ... like my feelings didn't belong here. So I sat back and waited for them to disappear."</p><p>"Except they didn't." I mumbled, subtly leaning closer to him as I looked up to meet his gaze again.</p><p>"No ... they didn't." He whispered, smiling as he slowly slid his hand down from the top of my head and across my cheek, gently wiping away my tears. "So ... if I'm just a hopeless coward in love with his best friend, where does that leave us?"</p><p>I sighed, folding my knees down as I leaned my head against his chest. "This is a lot to get used to, you know? I never thought of you like that. But now that I do ... you're not bad, you know?"</p><p>"I'm ... not?"</p><p>"You're not!" I said, laughing a little. "I mean ... ignoring the last few months, we get along really well, right? You know my favorite food, my favorite songs, my favorite movies ... and you also know when something's wrong and I'm being stubborn about it. You're funny, and my parents like you, and my best friend likes you, and you're smart, and ... " I paused, feeling my cheeks glow red: "... and, uhm ... well, you opening the door shirtless wasn't a bad sight either, so I guess you could say I find you at least a little attractive. Doesn't all of that classify you as a possible candidate for my boyfriend?"</p><p>He smiled, shaking his head: "Not really ... what matters is whether you want to spend the rest of your life with me."</p><p>"Woah there, I didn't know marriage was on the table already." I chuckled, lightly punching his shoulder. "But, you know what? Years upon years of fighting with you about pointless things don't sound bad at all. Actually ... I think you're the only person whom I could spend the rest of my life with. Everyone else would probably get on my nerves at some point."</p><p>"What about Oikawa?"</p><p>"Ewwww! Me, with him?! Iwa, please, no!"</p><p>"I don't know ..." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought you liked him for a while ... or was I just seeing things?"</p><p>I pulled away from him, sitting so that we were face to face: "I never liked Tooru that way. Not for one second, okay? There may be two equally silly idiots in my life, but if I'm ever going to have feelings for either of them ... I want it to be you."</p><p>Relieved, he smiled, reaching out his hand: "Does that mean you'll go out with me? Does it mean I can try to make you fall in love with me?"</p><p>I took his hand, almost immediately tumbling over as he pulled me into his arms. With a huge grin on my face, I snuggled closer to him, leaning against his broad shoulders:</p><p>"Yes and ... yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight: "You have no idea how happy I am right now."</p><p>"That's true ... I don't. But I think I have a pretty good estimate." I whispered, looking up to catch a glimpse of his face ... but instead, my gaze got stuck on his lips, curved into a perfect smile as he held me in his arms.</p><p>
  <em>This ... is probably a bad idea. But it's something couples do, so ... it's not like he'll get mad at me, right?</em>
</p><p>Without another thought, I closed my eyes, reaching up to press my lips against his. I froze the moment I felt the warmth of his sudden touch, realizing I had no idea of where to go from there. It wasn't just me who was stunned ... but before I knew it, he carefully moved his lips, capturing mine in a slow dance where the fact I had no clue what I was doing simply didn't matter anymore. I felt my back sink into the pillows behind me as he ran his hand through my hair, his fingers trembling with excitement as they traveled down to my neck. He cupped my cheek, deepening the kiss as my head slowly started to spin ... but it was a good kind of vertigo - the kind I'd throw myself into again without thinking twice. I've never been so hyper-aware of him before ... I've never felt so close to him ... I've never ... wanted him like I did in that moment. It was way, way beyond friendship: I wanted him completely for myself, I wanted him to be mine ... mine ... mine and no one else's.</p><p>Just as I was about to get utterly lost in the overflowing emotions, he suddenly pulled away, leaving the magic of our kiss to linger in the air. He stroked my cheek, his face bright red as he looked away, forcefully breaking eye contact with me:</p><p>"I'm ... I'm sorry."</p><p>I stared at the side of his face, barely registering what was going on, my thoughts racing a hundred miles an hour:</p><p>
  <em>Don't say that ...</em>
</p><p>"I didn't mean to, I'm ... I'm sorry, I ..."</p><p>
  <em>No ... don't say that!</em>
</p><p>"I got carried away, I'm sorry, that was ... too much."</p><p>
  <em>Why are you saying that like you're the only one who wanted it?!</em>
</p><p>"I shouldn't have kissed you like that, I'm-"</p><p>In that exact moment, I had enough of whatever he thought he was doing: "Hajime."</p><p>He stopped talking immediately, his hand shivering on my cheek as he turned to look at me again. For a while, we stared at each other in silence, slowly wrapping our minds around what just happened.</p><p>
  <em>I know, alright? I know ... I've never called you that. It's been "Iwa" ever since we were kids, but ... we're not kids anymore. We're not even childhood friends anymore, and ... this just feels right to me.</em>
</p><p>Eventually, he shook his head, smiling as he moved closer to me until his lips were only a breath away from mine: "You ... You really are a problem child, you know?" He whispered in playful voice.</p><p>"I thought you liked that." I teased him back, slowly reaching my hand up to touch his face.</p><p>"I <em>do</em> like that ... how'd you know?"</p><p>"No idea - I might be psychic for all you know!"</p><p>He chuckled, tracing my lips with his thumb. "If you're psychic, then ... care to tell me what I'm thinking of right now?"</p><p>"How much you want to kiss me again?"</p><p>"Bingo." He whispered, pressing his lips against mine. In less than a second, I was once again engulfed by the flood of emotions I couldn't quite put a name to ... but I didn't have time to think about that, because even if I wanted to, he wouldn't let me. The kiss turned deeper and deeper with every shallow breath we took, but ... I almost felt like I couldn't get enough of him. I felt his tongue press against my lower lip, sending a shiver down my spine as he traced the edges of my mouth:</p><p>"Ha-"</p><p>He took my light-headed gasp as a nod of approval, sliding his tongue between my parted my lips and completely stealing my breath away.</p><p>
  <em>Wow ... woah, this is ... woah. I love it. I don't even know what's happening, but ... I love it.</em>
</p><p>Slowly pulling away, he laid down next to me, pulling me into a tight hug as he kissed the top of my head: "You sure it wasn't too much? I don't want to be pushy when you've just agreed to give me a chance ..."</p><p>I shook my head, wrapping my arms around him: "I loved it."</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Yeah ... I'd say you're a great kisser, but I'm not sure if you wanna hear that."</p><p>He smiled, hugging me even tighter: "If it's from you ... I wanna hear it over and over again."</p><p>"Got it. You're a great kisser. You're a great kisser. You're a gr-"</p><p>He cut me off, pressing another kiss to my lips: "I get it ... I get it. I'd love to do more of this, but I have practice in the morning, and you have school not long after, so ..."</p><p>"You're saying I should go home?"</p><p>"Nah ... you can stay over. I think I can deal with your parents being mad at me just this once, okay? Just text them you're here or something."</p><p>I reached into my pocket, taking out my phone for a few minutes before letting it go at the edge of his bed: "Done." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him again.</p><p>"Good ... great. I didn't think this would end like this, but ... I have no complaints."</p><p>"I have one." I mumbled, already half asleep from the steady beating sound of his heart.</p><p>"Wh-Which one?"</p><p>"Well ... I've just figured out that one, my best friend is extremely hot, two, I'm extremely attracted to my best friend and three ... he's an <em>extremely</em> good kisser. It's a little awkward, you gotta admit."</p><p>"Idiot ... I thought something was seriously bothering you."</p><p>I chuckled, nuzzling against his chest. "Don't worry, I'll let you know if that happens."</p><p>"How? By punching my guts out?"</p><p>"That ... is an option, yes. Oh, I just realized we haven't had an arm wrestling match since I started boxing! Can we do that?"</p><p>"In the morning ... maybe."</p><p>"Why maybe?"</p><p>"Because I'd hate to see my girlfriend lose."</p><p>"Confident, are we?"</p><p>He pulled back a little, looking down at me: "After everything that happened today? Yeah, you could say I feel like I'm on top of the world. Thank you ... for everything. I don't know where this'll get us, but I'll try my damn best to be everything you want me to be."</p><p>"Just ... be yourself, okay?"</p><p>"If that's what you want ... okay." He whispered, throwing a blanket over my shoulders.</p><p>Before I drifted off to sleep, I could I swear I heard a silent "goodnight, darling" as he kissed my cheek ... but I was too tired to make sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt a soft nudge against my shoulder ... and went back to sleep.</p><p>Another nudge, this time a little more aggressive.</p><p>"Hghhhmnhh."</p><p>Footsteps, followed by a short silence before he returned: "I'm standing here with a bottle full of water and I'm not afraid to use it."</p><p>I reached out my hands, stretching fully before pushing myself up, blowing a strand of hair out of my face as I looked up at him - only to catch him staring at me with red cheeks. "What?"</p><p>He sat down next to me, immediately pulling me into his arms and kissing me before I could say anything else. "Nothing, just ... I didn't think I'd ever see you wake up like that."</p><p>"But what about all those sleepovers we always had?"</p><p>"Geez, okay, let me be more specific: I didn't think I'd ever see you wake up in my bed."</p><p>"Was I cute?"</p><p>"Very," he mumbled, kissing me again. "You do like this, right?"</p><p>"Mhm ... I haven't changed my mind since last night, you know?"</p><p>"This morning, actually."</p><p>"Shut up, smartass."</p><p>"Make me."</p><p>I grinned, gladly taking the offer: I wrapped my arms around him, locking my lips with his until we were both out of breath.</p><p>Smiling, he stood up, reaching out his hand: "Any more of this and you'll make me late for practice too ... come on. You still have enough time to get back to your house and take another nap."</p><p>I nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull me up on my feet: "Thank you for making sure I get enough sleep, Hajime."</p><p>Throwing books into his school bag, he glanced at me: "Is that a thing now?"</p><p>"Unless you don't like it?"</p><p>He shook his head, closing his bag and turning back to me, hugging me out of nowhere: "I like it very much, darling."</p><p>"Either that, or you're just trying to save your ass from getting another nickname."</p><p>"What would you even call me?"</p><p>I thought about it for a while as I followed him out of his room, but nothing came to my mind: "No good ideas at this point in time - but I will think of something!"</p><p>"Shush it, okay?" He grumbled, turning around with a finger pressed to his lips - but too late.</p><p>His dad was already standing at the end of the hallway by the kitchen door: "Hajime, what on earth do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Sneaking my girlfriend out of the house like the good son I am."</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, walking into the kitchen completely unfazed: "How about that conversation we had about why dating your best friend is a bad idea?"</p><p>"Ooops, I forgot about it." Hajime mumbled, poking his head into the kitchen. "You're not mad at me, are you?"</p><p>"Why would I be? She's almost family either way. Just don't get her pregnant!"</p><p>"Dad!!" Once again red to the face, he looked at me: "Don't mind him, okay, he's just-"</p><p>"He does have a point." I said, laughing silently.</p><p>He pressed a hand to his forehead, grunting as he grabbed an apple from the table: "Don't make me regret this ... please."</p><p>"Your fault for dating a problem child."</p><p>"Speaking of that ..." he mumbled, giving me a meaningful glare as we walked out of his house. </p><p>"I know ... I'll be a good girl."</p><p>"We're gonna have a conversation about that later, okay?"</p><p>I nodded, waving to him when we were about to part ways at the end of his drive way, but he caught my hand, pulled me close and planted a soft kiss on my lips:</p><p>"This is how you say goodbye to your boyfriend, got it?"</p><p>Grinning, I kissed him back: "Got it. Will repeat as often as possible."</p><p> </p><p>I stared after him for a while before turning around and slowly heading home. When I got to the door, I realized I forgot to take my keys with me, and left with no other option, I rang the door bell, hoping either of my parents were already up.</p><p>Dad opened the door, a huge grin on his face: "Oh, would you look at that? The little rebel is back."</p><p>"Good morning to you too," I mumbled, sneaking past him into the kitchen only to see mom was wide awake as well.</p><p>Smiling, she lifted up her phone: "<em>I'm at my boyfriend's place, will be back in the morning. Don't panic. - </em>So? Which one is it?"</p><p>I lowered my head, feeling a little embarrassed about how she had me all figured out. "Hajime."</p><p>"Ha! I told you!" She yelled out to dad, who just walked in from the hallway.</p><p>Confused, I looked over at him: "Dad ...?"</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, sitting down at the table. "I owe your mother a dinner date now, I guess."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I thought it was Tooru, okay? You two seemed more ... compatible."</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait ... you two made a bet on this?! When did you even get up to have enough time for that?"</p><p>With another mischievous smile, mom set a bowl of cereal in front of me: "We've been up for a good hour or so waiting for you ... but the bet's been going on since their first year of high school. I knew Hajime had the hots for you!"</p><p>"I ... almost feel used. Why didn't you tell me?" </p><p>"We thought you knew!"</p><p>"I didn't ... not until Tooru pulled some strings at least. But ... uhm ... Hajime is really amazing."</p><p>"We know."</p><p>"Also ... I'm sorry for picking fights. I'll try to figure out something else."</p><p>"Really? Well that's a change of heart right there!"</p><p>I sighed, smiling at the fruit loops floating in my bowl:</p><p>"Yeah ... there have been many changes of heart since yesterday."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A well-aimed ball hit the back of Oikawa's head just as he was about to close his locker.</p><p>"You know what that was for." Iwaizumi mumbled, leaning against the door frame, all ready to get to class.</p><p>Oikawa kicked the ball away, protecting his head with his hands. "Yeah, yeah ... I know. The looks you've been giving me all morning were enough." Without another word, Iwaizumi turned and left, leaving Oikawa to catch up to him. "Hey, come on now ... I'm sorry. So, I assume she said no?"</p><p>Suppressing a small chuckle, Iwaizumi's lips turned into a huge grin: "Nope ... she said yes."</p><p>"Then why-" Oikawa gasped, completely at a loss for words.</p><p>"Because I like messing with you, Shittykawa."</p><p>"Don't call me that!"</p><p>"I'm not listening to a thief," Iwaizumi stated proudly, a challenge gleaming in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not a thief, Iwa-chan!"</p><p>"Home invader?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Burglar?"</p><p>"Dude, your mom let me in!"</p><p>"A traitor, then."</p><p>"No, your best friend. Your <em>only</em> best friend, it would seem."</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled, nodding happily: "Yeah. I'm totally okay with one best friend and a girlfriend."</p><p>Oikawa shrugged his shoulders, faking a pout: "I can't believe I've officially been made third wheel."</p><p>"I'm sure your fangirls would gladly take care of that."</p><p>"Don't say that, Iwa-chan!"</p><p>"What? You know it's true."</p><p>"But it's embarrassing! And I'm sure you have fangirls too, you know ..."</p><p>"Even if I do, I don't care about any of them. All I care about is her."</p><p>With a smile on his face, Oikawa waved as they said their goodbyes. He watched after Iwaizumi as he walked to his classroom down the hall, and it wasn't until then that it really set in - things were going to be different between the three of them now. He didn't know exactly how or what, but he was certain something would change ... because it just had to, right? But any inhibitions he might have had about the new relationship were wiped away by the sight of Iwaizumi walking away with his shoulders straight and his head held up high: his best friend was happy again, and to Oikawa, that was more important than anything else. He smiled even wider, waltzing into his class and sitting down at his desk. As he slammed his notebooks on the desk one by one, a sigh escaped his lips:</p><p>"So this is what they mean when they say doing the right thing isn't easy, but it's always worth it ..."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"You're not gonna ask me to spike your tosses today?"</p><p>Standing in front of Iwaizumi's desk, Oikawa shook his head: "I was thinking we could go get your girlfriend and the three of us could eat lunch together? Unless you two have plans already ..."</p><p>Iwaizumi got up, slamming a History textbook onto Oikawa's head: "We have plenty of time for plans outside of school, dumbass. Now let's go ahead with that plan of yours."</p><p>"Cool," Oikawa mumbled, protecting his head yet again. "Any idea where she is?"</p><p>"Cafeteria, probably? I mean, when is she <em>not</em> there?" Iwaizumi said as they walked across the school hallways, making sure they wouldn't miss her on the way.</p><p>"Well, she doesn't seem to be here now," Oikawa pointed out as they finally reached the cafeteria entrance.</p><p>Iwaizumi gazed around, but he couldn't see her either.</p><p>"If you're looking for that vigilante chick, she's with a classmate of mine."</p><p>They both turned around, eyeing a second-year behind them.</p><p>"Your ... classmate?"</p><p>The guy nodded: "She walked in as soon as the break started. I have no idea what he did, but that lunatic woman asking to take things outside is never a good sign."</p><p>"You know where they went?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Somewhere between the main building and the gyms, I think."</p><p>Iwaizumi was just about to run off when Oikawa grabbed his hand. Looking back with a death glare, Iwaizumi tried to shake him off, but to no avail: "What's your problem?! Let me go!"</p><p>"Slow down, would you? We're going there alright, we're just not gonna storm in."</p><p>"But I have to-"</p><p>"You have to trust her."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You have to trust that she knows better than to make the same mistakes again. She knows why you don't like her getting into fights, right?"</p><p>"R-Right ..."</p><p>"So, as a good boyfriend, you have to trust that she'll consider your opinion and act accordingly. If you go there running, you're just going to prove that you don't trust her at all."</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, matching Oikawa's pace of walk. "Since when are you such a relationship expert?"</p><p>"I ... I actually don't know. I learn from my mistakes, I guess?"</p><p>"I thought the Great King didn't make mistakes." Iwaizumi nagged, nudging his shoulder.</p><p>"See, there you go - shitty nicknames and bad humor, that's more like you, not just running off in panic."</p><p>"You're impossible."</p><p>"But you love me."</p><p>"I love your tosses."</p><p>"And me."</p><p>"I think that would make my girlfriend jealous, you know?"</p><p>"Oh boy, we wouldn't want that, would be?" Oikawa hissed, trying not to laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah ... see her anywhere?"</p><p>Looking around, Oikawa shook his head. "I don't think so ... wait, over there, by the benches ..."</p><p>Iwaizumi looked in the direction Oikawa was pointing in and saw her shaking hands with a boy just before he walked away. Exchanging glances, they both decided to wait until he was out of sight before cautiously walking up to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letting out a deep breath, I almost collapsed my butt back on the bench when I heard a voice from behind me:</p><p>"Hey there."</p><p>I turned around, seeing Tooru with a huge grin on his face ... and Hajime right next to him, looking mildly worried. Without a moment to spare, I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around his back as soon as I could.</p><p>He returned the hug, patting my head: "What happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I ... I'm fine."</p><p>"But ... you're shaking."</p><p>"Well ... it was really scary." I mumbled, hiding my face in his shirt.</p><p>"Scary?"</p><p>I looked up at him, nodding: "Yeah ... doing things your way is scary."</p><p>He tilted his head, glancing at Tooru for help.</p><p>I chuckled, stepping away and pointing at the bench: "I'll explain, okay? Let's just sit down."</p><p>"Fine with me," Tooru said, plopping down and opening his lunch box.</p><p>Hajime and I sat down too, his hand not once letting go of mine: "So, what happened?"</p><p>"When I got to school in the morning, a girl from class 1 came to talk to me. She said that second-year you saw with me earlier was leaving mean notes in her locker and she said she was too afraid to tell the teachers."</p><p>"And she told you because ..."</p><p>"Because she saw me standing up for someone else ... so I guess my reputation is out there already!"</p><p>He nodded, holding my hand a little tighter. "So, what did you do?"</p><p>Smiling brightly, I continued: "I asked him to come outside with me, and then I sat him down here, and I gave him the note he left her today, and then ... we talked about it."</p><p>"You ... talked about it?"</p><p>I nodded, feeling my voice starting to shake: "I told him that I don't care why he did it, but that it was wrong ... and I told him I used to get notes like that all the time ... and I told him exactly how bad it made me feel. That's your way, right? Talking to people. I have to admit, I thought it was a little lame, but holy shit ... it's terrifying. I felt so weak!"</p><p>His worried frown slowly turned into a smile and right when I finished talking, he leaned forward, kissing me on the lips: "But you still did it, and I'm proud of you!"</p><p>Feeling relieved, I gave him another kiss in return, and before I could pull away, he already wrapped his arms around me, determined not to let me go any time soon.</p><p>"Get a room, you two."</p><p>We both giggled, looking at Tooru who was busy sticking his nose into sushi.</p><p>"What? You're sweet as hell and it's getting on my nerves," he muttered, trying his best to appear serious.</p><p>I reached out my foot, kicking his shoe: "You say that, but you're actually really happy for us!"</p><p>He chuckled, looking up at Hajime: "Dude, tell your girlfriend to stop reading me like an open book."</p><p>Winking playfully, Hajime put an arm around my shoulders: "I don't know about that ... I don't think she takes directions from me."</p><p>"Oh, I do ... you just have to ask nicely!"</p><p>"Okay then ... I'd like to nicely ask you to accompany me on my walk home in the afternoon, madam."</p><p>"I'd love to!" I said, jumping up from the bench we were sitting on. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go get my lunch as well. I'll be right back!"</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi stared after her as she ran back towards the school building. Pinching himself in the arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Iwaizumi shook his head:</p><p>"That ... was a little freaky, to be honest."</p><p>"Freaky?" Oikawa asked, tilting his head,</p><p>"Yeah, I mean ... when have you ever seen her so compliant?"</p><p>"Well, that's the thing: you think she's being compliant, but I disagree. There is a difference between complying with something you don't want to do and starting to see value in things you've never tried before."</p><p>"I ... don't get it.."</p><p>"What I'm saying is that the thing I've been telling you to do since the start ended up working in the end. You fighting with her had absolutely no effect because she didn't want to depend on her best friend to defend her ... because that's a boyfriend's job, if at all. It's not really about a change of heart or a change of mind, it's ... it's just a change of perspective, you know? Now that she knows exactly how her actions affect you, she's probably starting to see value in working things out in non-violent ways - either to make you proud or just to keep you from worrying."</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled, leaning back to stare at the sky: "If you had the same unobstructed, in-depth perspective of yourself as you do of other people ... I wouldn't have to worry about you either."</p><p>"Eh , I'll be fine."</p><p>"Even when we go to different universities?"</p><p>"Definitely! Just, maybe .... uhm .... give me a call here and there during tournament seasons to make sure I don't forget to eat?"</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"No ... Thank you, Oikawa." Iwaizumi paused, looking over at his best friend. "You pulled off something incredibly stupid, but because you did, I now get to be with the love of my life."</p><p>"I told you she wouldn't say no," Oikawa replied, smirking.</p><p>"Yeah, you told me so. Happy now, Shittykawa?"</p><p>"Yes. And don't call me that!"</p><p>Laughing it off, they both ended up sitting in silence, watching the trees move in the slight breeze that was blowing over the school grounds. It was the kind of breeze you could barely even feel against your skin, but for the two of them ... it was the long overdue wind of change.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Walking out of school with my bag over my shoulder, I saw Hajime waiting for me at the entrance.</p><p>"Hey ... is Tooru mad at us?"</p><p>"Huh? No, why?"</p><p>"I don't know ... he's usually always around," I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders as I took his hand.</p><p>Intertwining his fingers with mine, he smiled as we walked down the street: "Don't worry, I didn't tell him to get lost, he volunteered to lock the gym."</p><p>"Oh ... okay. I wouldn't want him to suddenly feel like he should avoid us!"</p><p>Smiling, he shook his head: "No need to worry - he already bugged me about going to the movies with us over the weekend."</p><p>"Another action flick?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>I sighed, rolling my eyes: "Why can't you guys ever pick comedies? I always have to drag you with me when I wanna see one of those."</p><p>Leaning down, he pressed a quick kiss on my cheek: "I have an idea - how about we go home, make a pillow fort and watch whatever comedy you have on your laptop?"</p><p>"Hmmm ... tough choice, I have more movies downloaded than I can count!"</p><p>"We can watch all of them for all I care, darling."</p><p>"So ... your house or mine?"</p><p>"Yours, I think. I mean, we still kinda have to tell your parents about us."</p><p>Laughing again, I held his hand tighter: "Well, you <em>are</em> the reason my dad owes my mom a dinner date."</p><p>"Wait ... what?"</p><p>"They had a bet on which one of you two I'd end up dating ... dad apparently thought Tooru was an option."</p><p>Grinning widely, he caught my gaze: "I'm so, so glad he was wrong."</p><p> </p><p>We walked the rest of the way to my house, making jokes just like we always used to. I almost felt like things were back to normal, except ... they weren't. This was something new, something unexpected, something completely overwhelming. I wasn't sure what exactly I felt each time his eyes met mine, but it seemed ... right.</p><p>As I sat on my bed and watched him pick up my laptop from the desk, I couldn't help but smile. Noticing my expression, he pushed the laptop onto my pillow and reached out to hug me:</p><p>"I love it when you smile like that ... especially if it's because of me."</p><p>"It is ..." I mumbled, enjoying the warmth of his chest against my cheek. "You know, I've actually been thinking about something ..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Wrapping my arms around him, I went on: "Do you know what love is?"</p><p>"Having you in my arms like this," he answered without a second thought.</p><p>"Well ... I think it's more complicated than that. I think love is having someone you can trust, someone you can rely on ... or better, someone you <em>want</em> to trust ... someone you <em>want </em>to rely on. Someone you would <em>want </em>to spend all your time with, someone you admire not because they always do things right, but because they always do what they <em>believe</em> is right."</p><p>"Darling, that's ... really beautiful."</p><p>"But do you know what it means?"</p><p>Gently running his hand through my hair, he shook his head.</p><p>"It means that ... for as long as I can remember, there's no one I've ever loved more than you."</p><p>He sighed, pulling me closer. "You don't have to say that ... you don't have to rush your emotions just because I've had mine since forever."</p><p>Staring up at his loving eyes, I nodded. "Good ... then I'll make sure to tell you once I'm head over heels for you, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me. "Oh, and one more thing ... about earlier today."</p><p>"Are you proud of me for not picking another fight?"</p><p>"I am ... but I want you to do what you think is right, not what I think."</p><p>"I didn't do it because you told me to, you know? I did it because it'd be childish not to consider other options ... eventually."</p><p>"You're still a problem child." He mumbled, stifling his laughter.</p><p>"Wrong," I whispered, leaning closer to him. "I'm your problem now."</p><p>"Please ..." He sighed as his lips met mine. "Please ... stay mine forever."</p><p>"I will. I ... most definitely will."</p><p>Before I could say anything else, I already got lost in his kiss, lost in his arms, lost in his eyes each time he pulled away to take a breath before kissing me again, over and over as if trying to make up for all the times he wanted to, but couldn't.</p><p>
  <em>Hajime, there are a million different kinds of love in this world ... and I want to find all of them with you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure about this?"</p><p>I nodded, patting Tooru on the back as he was about to head into the main assembly hall for their graduation ceremony. "I promised him I'd do it."</p><p>"You told me that already, but ...  today?"</p><p>"Yes - because now, I really am sure."</p><p>"Well ... good luck! Wait for us outside, okay?"</p><p>"Got it!"</p><p> </p><p>About two hours later, the two of them met me in a crowd of third years in front of the school. I hugged them both, staring into their teary eyes with a smile on my face:</p><p>"Come on guys, you promised not to cry!"</p><p>They both nodded, swallowing back their tears and laughing with me.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, I can't believe we graduated without going to nationals even once ..." Tooru sighed once the laughter died down.</p><p>"Any regrets?" He asked, punching his shoulder.</p><p>Looking at us for a while, Tooru eventually shook his head: "None. I got to spend another three years of my life bugging my best friend on a daily basis, I got to see Tobio-chan become an annoyingly good setter, I got to babysit our little trouble maker here, and I got you two together, so ... no, I don't regret anything."</p><p>"Good speech, captain."</p><p>"Iwa-chan, I'm not your captain anymore!"</p><p>"You are until we walk through the gates, as far as I'm concerned. Speaking of which ... we forgot to plan where we'll go out to eat."</p><p>Exchanging glances with me, Tooru almost immediately piped up: "You mean <em>you</em> forgot to ask us where we're going."</p><p>"Oh really," Hajime mumbled, looking at me as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>"Really," Tooru went on, ignoring Hajime's gaze. "We all go home, we change out of these stupid uniforms and then my mom's making a huge dinner for all of us at my place - your girlfriend's idea."</p><p>"Fine with me," Hajime said, still wary of our plan as he took my hand.</p><p>Walking down the street, neither of them ever looked back at the school building, and I couldn't really make out the atmosphere between them, but I was hoping I could ease it at least in some way. As we said goodbye to Tooru at his house and continued walking down the street, I never once let go of Hajime's hand, not even when he stopped in front of his house:</p><p>"You're not going to get changed?"</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders, smiling up at him: "I could ... but I could also just steal one of your sweaters and a pair of sweatpants."</p><p>Grinning wide, he pulled me into the house: "I love it when you're practical like that."</p><p>"Well, I try my best."</p><p>"Your best is <em>the</em> best," he said, pressing a soft kiss on my forehead before turning away to open his closet. "So, which one do you want? I think that grey hoodie you always steal is in the washing machine, but-"</p><p>"Hajime." I mumbled, cutting him off.</p><p>He straightened up, stepping away from the closet and staring at me in confusion. It wasn't much ... it wasn't anything I haven't seen before ... but sometime along the way, every gaze from him started messing with the rhythm of my heart, and in moments like these, I didn't have the nerves to hide that.</p><p>Seeing my face turn red, he stepped closer to me, resting one of his hands on my hip as he cupped my cheek with the other: "Darling ... what's wrong?"</p><p>Trying to swallow the knot in my throat, I leaned against him, hiding my face in the safe haven of the fabric covering his chest.</p><p>He chuckled, wrapping both arms around me as he pressed another kiss on top of my head: "Really ... what's going on? You used to shamelessly tease me all the time, but lately ... it's like you've suddenly gotten shy out of nowhere! I mean, what's up with you randomly blushing when I haven't even taken off my shirt? Not that I mind seeing you all flustered or anything, it's unimaginably cute, it's just that ... you didn't use to do that before."</p><p>"Well ... I wasn't in love with you before," I mumbled into his chest, hoping he'd hear me regardless of how much my voice trembled.</p><p>He let go of me, taking a small step back. Gently lifting up my chin with his hand, he stared into my eyes as if searching for something: "Darling ...?"</p><p>I nodded, trying to smile: "I promised I'd tell you once I'm head over heels for you, so ... I'm telling you now. Hajime, I love you."</p><p>He lowered his head, biting his lip without saying anything. Just as I was about to ask him to say something at least, he looked up at me again: "I ... was really stupid."</p><p>"W-Why?"</p><p>"Because ..." He mumbled, taking my hand and holding it over his chest as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against mine so that our lips were almost touching as he continued to whisper softly: "I thought I would get used to all the things you do to me, but ... who am I kidding. You're the only one I ever lost my composure for, and you still drive me crazy just by doing these silly adorable things like blushing for no reason, or confessing something I already knew."</p><p>"You knew?!"</p><p>He nodded, smiling: "I did ... I don't know why, but ... I did. I still loved hearing you say it though."</p><p>I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck as I took a deep breath: "Then ... I love you. I really, really love you and I'll say it a millio-"</p><p>My words got muffled as his lips stole mine, expressing with kisses what I probably never could with words. Hajime was great, he was amazing, he was the best thing that ever happened to me ... and he loved me, possibly a thousand times more than I could ever love him, but even knowing that didn't stop me from loving him in any way I could.</p><p>Completely out of breath, he pulled away, burying his head in my shoulder. "Remember when ... you said that ... love was complicated?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do."</p><p>"Well ... it's not. People are complicated, but love ... love is me, holding you in my arms, kissing you, thinking of nothing but how much I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you ... and there's nothing complicated about that. Love is simple - it's us being who we are, just us, without the rest of the world between us. But ... I'm still really glad it's you I'm in love with - it wouldn't be the same with anyone else."</p><p>I hugged him tighter, tears falling from my eyes: "Hajime, I ... I hope we never have to find out what it would be like with someone else."</p><p>Running his hand through my hair, he kissed me again, even more passionately than before: "I promise you - we won't. This is forever, darling."</p><p>"Forever ..." I mumbled, smiling at him as he wiped away my tears.</p><p>He chuckled, messing up my hair a little before taking a step back: "Either way, we might be forever, but I don't think Oikawa's mom's patience is. We're probably late for that dinner."</p><p>"We're ... not. I asked Tooru for some extra time."</p><p>"Oh, so he <em>was</em> in on it after all!"</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," I grinned, feigning innocence. "I just asked him to give me a few minutes to tell my boyfriend I love him, that's all."</p><p>"Sneaky ... I like it. Here, put these on." He said, throwing a blue hoodie and black sweatpants my way. "You ready to go?" He asked, changing his own clothes at lightning speed.</p><p>Still busy sticking my head out of the hoodie, I nodded: "Yeah ... let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Walking out on the street, he took my hand without saying a word. He stopped when we got to Tooru's house, but instead of ringing the door bell, he stared into the sky in the direction of the school.</p><p>"Hajime?"</p><p>He turned to me, smiling: "You know ... Seijoh's your turf now, little one."</p><p>"Is that a warning?"</p><p>"Not really ... I mean, your transition from dictator to diplomat has been pretty efficient so far. I'm sure that if I ever hear you beat someone up again, then they really deserve it. I think Seijoh's in good hands even with me and Oikawa away at uni."</p><p>I sighed, squeezing his hand tighter. "You have to come home whenever you have the time."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"And you have to keep your apartment clean for whenever I make a surprise visit."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, pointing to the door in front of us: "With a roommate like that? Are you serious?"</p><p>"I heard that, Iwa-chan!!" A voice echoed from inside the house as Tooru's footsteps neared the door.</p><p>"Whoops, he caught us," I giggled, already reaching for the door knob when Hajime suddenly pulled me back, wrapping me in his arms again:</p><p>"Let him catch this too, then," he mumbled, kissing me right as Tooru opened the door for us.</p><p>"Aww, come one guys ... you're impossible!"</p><p>Before I could make any excuses for him, he gave me the sweetest look imaginable, punching Tooru's shoulder at the same time:</p><p>"Not at all ... nothing's impossible with her."</p><p>Tooru sighed, letting us in and closing the door behind us: "Better tell that to yourself once our exams start. Also, did you tell her not to set the school on fire?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"And you'll listen to him, right?" He asked, turning to me.</p><p>I smiled, staring at my best friend and the love of my life both standing in front of me with silly expressions on their faces: "Right - the only thing I'm setting on fire these days is Hajime's heart. Now, where's that dinner?"</p><p>The three of us laughed, heading into the kitchen. As we sat down together, it finally hit me that we wouldn't get to do this as often anymore: I always thought I'd be sad when they left for college, but in that moment, I realized that somehow ... things would be okay.</p><p>"Guys, can I just ... say something?"</p><p>Their eyes turned to me as they both nodded, not sure what to expect.</p><p>"Despite the recent ... uhm ... developments .... you're <em>both</em> still my best friends. And no matter what happens, I want you to know that ... wherever you go, you'll always have a home here," I said proudly, placing my hands over my heart. "I love both of you in different ways and ..."</p><p>I sighed, suddenly bowing my head:</p><p>"I am really, really grateful you put up with me, watched out for me and ... fell in love with me." I finished my speech, staring at Hajime at the last few words.</p><p>Tooru nodded, filling up our glasses with the cheap champagne he talked his mom into letting him use for the occasion: "Iwa-chan, she's right, you know. So ... to forever?" He asked, lifting his glass up into the air.</p><p>Exchanging glances, Hajime and I smiled, following his gesture:</p><p>"To forever!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>